


Parents day

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Sealand goes to a Middle school. Alone at his desk on parents day. His teacher with much concern goes to talk to him. Fluff ensues
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Parents day

**Author's Note:**

> Thiz us just a thing I've had floating around in my phone for awhile and I finished it.

Sealand sat in his classroom praying and pleading in his head that his father wouldn't show up for occupation day. If he was in Finland it wouldn't be an issue, he was quite proud of the stories Sweden and Finland made up when people asked what their occupations were. His favorite was the tale was of Finland running an underground gun shop whilst Sweden ran a bakery ontop. But he was in England and Arthur always had the same old boring story of being a lawyer. 

As more and more parents piled into the room his teacher began notice the lack of parents surrounding her pupil Peter. So soon she was at his side waiting with him "So Peter, is your Mommy or Daddy coming today?" She asked. Sealand groaned in response "I hope not! Dad's always so embarrassing!" He cried out. The teacher laughed abit at his statement "Is that so?". Sealand nodded 'Yes miss Charlotte! hes a real jerk too! That's why I liked living with Erland's family in Finland or when I go to my uncles for the summer" he crossed his arms. 

Charlotte always thought Peter to be a strange child, often he'd talk in military talk with the mouth of a sailor if he got upset, hed also throw things and go to the bathroom to scream if he needed, having a pill schedule in the nurses office too. But what caught the attention of most was how organized he was when it came to his desk and strange sailor outfit. Within the first two weeks of the boys arrival she noticed he preferred to stick with the older kids or even adults at times after finding it hard to relate to kids his age.

"Well, why do you think your father to be a Jerk?" She asked him. Sealand ftossed his arms "Well...uh....hes always telling me what to do I never have any fun!". She quirked an eyebrow "For example?" She pressed. Sealand thought for awhile "There was a time when my nephew- hes older than me, got to go to a movie for big kids I think it was Freakshow? and he said he'd buy my ticket but dad said no". She stifled some laughter "I made sure my son didn't see it and hes seventeen, anything else he's done?" she pressed. "...He's always busy with his stupid meetings and never has time to play with me" he muttered. 

She smiled slightly "Well what does he do when he has a day off?" She questioned wanting to gef his mind out of the gutter. "Well either hes with that STUPID FROG- or we spend time together". She smiled "Oh you have a pet frog?" She asked, he squinted in response "Well he sure lollygags and sticks around like a lazy cat but I wouldn't call Francis a pet". She soon started laughing "Oh the frog is a person? Who is he?" She asked. "He's Francis, kinda part if the family in a way hes always been there since I was small, he's my dads friend- I think? They fight like an old married couple" he crossed his arms "I don't like him" he put faintly. "Why is that? Is it because you feel like your dad cares more about him then you?". Peter went quiet and pouted "...possibly". She scooted her chair over to him "is Francis nice to you?" This was serious, she often found children with deep issues of rage had some sort of home issue, more often than not it cane from a step parent or the person the childs parent was dating. 

Sealand quickly nodded "Why of course! Hes like a second parent at times, I remember when they both had the month off and we went around visiting my older siblings in Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, and we met up with Alfred, Matthew and my nephew Michael in Canada" he started talking excitedly about the family's adventures during the month. She sat and listened contently, (having never seen him open up like this) untill it was time for the presentations. 

Sealand drummed his fingers on his wooden desk, looking to the door every so often. 'Wait why am I waiting? I don't need that jerkhead! I'm perfectly okay with him not making it seem weird' he thought to himself. But as he saw more and more parents talk about the places they worked he couldn't help but want England or France there.

Soon an argument could be heard outside the door. An argument??. His face lit up with joy "Dad! Francis!" He cheered happily as the two came in looking beat up and dishevelled. The ither guardians and parents stared in horror "Hey Peter we made it, sorry we're late, Antonio stopped by and we got into an...argument, Francis broke us up though so everything's fine!" He smiled. Francis waved his hands "is the whole thing over? Did we miss it?" He asked. Peter shook his head "no no, two more presentations left- three now that you're here" he looked with excitement.

The other two presentations were a fire fighter and a police officer.  
England went up first with a smile on his face and pulled out a briefcase "Im a historian" he said, making Sealand perk up, England told him the day prior he would be a simple lawyer as always. "I study all the way back to fuedalistic Anglo saxons times, to the renaissance to pirates, to the colonizing days of the British empire" he pulled out a large board of paper and showed some photographs, one of himself "This man here is my grandfather- looks aloft like me doesn't he?" He smirked at Sealand "He fought in the world wars and died in the second, I still have his memorabilia in my attic" he claimed and put it away. "I work in archives and museums mostly but I love my job" he finished and sat down with Sealand. 

Francs got up next and walked to the front "I'm Francis and I am a fashion designer on the side of my job as a tour guide, I do all the modeling myself unless my sister wants to help, I cant count the times I've asked Mr Kirkland to come help me with the photoshoot" he blsbbered on about stitching and such untill he ended. 

The parents and children left the classroom one by one but the teacher held the three back. Once everyone was out France and England were already arguing to pass the time. "Sirs" she waited "Sirs.....SIRS" at the loudness the two stopped their argument and England straightened his tie. "I'm sorry miss, what is it you need? I hope Peter hasn't caused any trouble". She shook her head "on the Contrary, hes a wonderfully behaved child- though his social skills could use some work" she remembered back to how in five minutes that she left to use the restroom the playground had separated into factions and Peter had somehow got a hold of fire crackers. She glanced over to Peter and gave him a pound "here go get something from the vending machine and play on the playground, I'll talk with your parents" she told him which he obeyed. "Oh? Then why is it that you need us?" France questioned. "I was wondering, Mr Bonnefoy, what is your relation to Mr Kirkland? Peter speaks if you as a close family friend yet you go on vacations as if there was family relation, are you an uncle?" She asked. England rolled his eyes "we've never made anything official since back in the day when we first got together being together wasnt very accepted-" France cut him off "it's as if we've been together for centuries, I wouldn't change a thing, accept changing my last name to Kirkland in the spring". "I would like that very much" England smiled at him. Charlotte nodded "of course, well thank you for your time, have a good day" she waved goodbye as they left.


End file.
